


Quickening

by shamebucket



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: A tryst.
Relationships: Pregnant Man/Another Pregnant Man
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Quickening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexandriaToHogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaToHogwarts/gifts).



Their fingers linked, tongues entwined. Gently, he rocked against his lover's thigh. Vigorous sex was a thing of the past. Two swollen stomachs, one larger than the other, made that impossible. Two equally intense nights of passion, a few months apart, led to this heated moment.

Still, they compromised. He kissed his lover's stubble and traced his flat chest, his rounded belly. Life stirred within. 

When his hand wrapped around his lover's hard cock, he felt his own baby kick for the first time. 

"Here." Moaning, his lover felt their children move, and his own hand worked him to completion.


End file.
